scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Where There's a Will, There's a Wraith
| nextepisode= }} Where There's a Will, There's a Wraith is the thirteenth episode of season 1 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Premise Scooby is in a chance of getting an inheritance from the Colonel Jerky King. But, he has to spend the night in a creepy mansion with the rich man's strange relatives and a spooky phantom. Synopsis On a stormy night a man named Cal Lutz is driving through the rain to an old mansion on a cliff. When he arrives he goes to warm up by the fire, when suddenly he hears a strange laugh. He looks behind and see sa mysterious shape under a white cloth,when he removes the cloths the shape turns out to be a chair. He then sees another shape which turns out to be a harp. He then sees one more shape and aemoves the cloth only to find a green giggly ghost. The gang is driving towards the same mansion because Scooby was named in the will of Colonel William Lutz (the colonel jerky king) for saving his life. When Velma asks how Scooby saved his life Scooby just brushes it off. When Shaggy tries to recount all the times Scooby saved his life all he remembers is Scooby running away while Shaggy was in mortal danger. This makes Shaggy upset that Scooby had never rescued him. When they arrives at the mansion they are greeted by Casper Cosgoode the legal council to the Colonel. In the mansion, Casper introduces them to the Colonel's twin nieces Ruby and Trudy Lutz who always finish each other's sentences. They also meet their cousin Kenneth Lutz who strangely acts like a cat. Casper says that things have been uneasy since Cal Lutz got scared away. The twins say he got scared off after seeing a phantom. Shaggy and Scooby decide to leave but Casper tells them by order of the Colonel's will in order to get a share of the inheritance they have to spend the night in the mansion. This makes Daphne happy because she thinks it ill be like a slumber party. Casper also tells them that if someone leaves the mansion they forfeit their inheritance. In their room Fred suggest ssplitting up to look for clues about the phantom. Daphne then suggest splaying a slumber party game to get into a mystery -olving mood. She then changes into her pajamas and plays charades but gives up when no one can figure out what she is. They then hear a ghostly moan, followed by a creepy laugh. Fred suggest sthe phantom is going after the people named in the Colonel's will so he suggest sthat Shaggy and Scooby stay in the room to keep the door locked while he, Velma, and Daphne go check things out. While Fred, Velma, and Daphne go down the stairs the lights suddenly go out. They turns on their flashlights which makes Daphne want to tell scary stories but Velma advisse Daphne to stay on topic. When they go down the stairs they pass by a strange painting with red eyes that looks right at them. They walk down a dark hall and start heaingr strange noises which turedn out to be a rocking chair, a chandelie,r and Kenneth who hisses at them but gets shooed away by Velma. They continue to walk down the hall when glowing red eyes peek out from a suit of armor. Shaggy and Scooby then walk down another hall witha candle when they see green light emanating from another room. They think it is a night light but when they open the door they find the phantom. The phantom starts chasing Shaggy and Scooby then gets them corned at the end of the hallway. The phantom is about to get them when shaggy accidently pushes a book that flips that book self to a secret room in the mansion. The phPntom then appears in the room and starts looking for them. When the phantom is about to look under the table Shaggy and Scooby then distract the phantom with a ghost stain cleaning agent called scared away. They then put a white sheet over the phantom then run away. Shaggy and Scooby then meet up with Fred, Velma, and Daphne. When Fred asks what happened Shaggy and Scooby try frantically to explain, but Daphne thinks they are playing 20 questions. While Daphne keeps asking questions Red eyes keep traveling along the paintings and out from one of the paintings comes the phantom. The gang then piles on Velma and Fred tells her to run. They soon hear screaming so Fred orders Velma to carry them up the stairs. They get to the bathroom and find Ruby hiding in the bathtub. When she tries to talk she only finishes halfway due to her and Trudy sharing finishing each other's sentences. Fred believes that the phantom got Trudy then notices bath salts on the floor leading down the hall. Fred then tells Ruby to go to her room and lock the door while the gang follows the trail. The trail then leads under a door which leads to a cellar full of bath salt barrels (which Velma calls sodium maldehyde). They then find some meat which makes Velma theorizes that the cellar is the place where the Colonel develop his crazy recipes. As Shaggy and Scooby try to eat the jerky Kenneth walks past them and takes a nap. Kenneth then screams and suddenly disappears. The phantom appears again and starts chasing the gang. They head for the door only to find the phantom standing in the doorway. Shaggy then accidentlaly knocks over all the barrels in the cellar beginning a musical chase scene. After they lose him they hear Ruby screaming and head to her room only to find her gone leaving Scooby the last heir left. Fred starts to question how the phantom got Ruby even though the doors and windows were locked. Shaggy then suggest they leave but Daphne decides they should stay to honor the Colonel's will for Scooby's heroism. This makes Shaggy upset that they have to honor Scooby for saving who saved Colonel but not him. Shaggy and Scooby then start fighting which lattr turns into a pillow fight thanks to Daphne. The whole gang soon get scaught up and they start fighting one another after they stop Daphne asks if themyfeel better but Shaggy replies no. Daphne then berates Shaggy for his ungrateful behavior that Scooby saved the Colonel. Scooby then starts to get nervous. when Daphne asks about him saving the Colonel, Scooby reveals that he never actually saved the Colonel. In a flashback ,it is revealed that Scooby accidentlaly saved the Colonel from being hit by a truck while trying to get a stick of jerky in his back pocket.T his makes Shaggy happy because it proves to him that Scooby really is his best friend so they reconcile. They then start eating some jerky then Fred notices something and asks them to say aw. Which reveals the bath salt which turns green at la ow temperature according to Velma. The gang then conjures up a plan to catch the phantom. Shaggy and Scooby pretend they are going to sleep to lure the phantom out. The phantom then operates a switch that turns the beds into a secret room.They scream which draws the attention of Fred, Velma ,and Daphne to their room. When they get there they see Shaggy and Scooby gone and the phantom in the doorway. The pPantom chases them through the halls while at the same time the phantom is chasing Shaggy and Scooby through the secret passageway. Fred hears Shaggy and Scooby through the walls which makes Daphne question who is chasing them. So, Fred orders Velma to run through a painter at the end of the hall. When shes does they bump into Shaggy and Scooby and it is revealed there are two phantoms. They are about to fall of fthe railing but Scooby manages to save Shaggy while the phantoms get stuck in a painting. Outside the police arrest the phantoms who are revealed to be Ruby and Trudy Lutz. They knew every nook and cranny of their uncle's mansion from childhood summer visits but they also left quite a trail of breadcrumbs. They used the bath salts from the meat curing cellar to make their costumes glow green not realizing they tracked it all over the house. When they the gang was getting too close to sniffing out their ruse they used a high flying act with zip line hooks to scare them off. They faked Trudy's disappearance so Ruby could put on a worried sister act to remove any suspicion from themselves as they switch off masquerading as the phantom in order to scare the other heirs into forfeiting their inheritance. Casper suddenly appears and removes Ruby and Trudy from their uncle's will and are taken away by the police. When Velma asks what happen to Kenneth it is revealed he was sleeping in a tree the whole time. When Fred asks why would the Colonel wish for a night of fright Casper explains that the Colonel wouldn't. The Colonel wanted them to spend a night together under the same roof so they could get along with one another because the house itself is all that remains of his fortune for the market values is over 25 million dollars. Casper soon disappears by a strike of lightning which sets the bath salts on fire and trail toward the cellar. Velma tells everybody to run, but they expect her to carry them all. The fire reaches the cellar causing the whole house to explode. As they watch the flaming wreckage, Velma remarks on how it's become easier to carry them. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Casper Cosgoode * Kenneth Lutz Villains: * Phantoms * Ruby Lutz * Trudy Lutz Other characters: * Cal Lutz * Colonel William Lutz * Winston Churchill * Birds * Police officers Locations * Lutz Manor * Australia * Hotel Objects * Colonel Jerkey * Daphne's orthodontic headgear * Daphne's teddy bear * Flashlights * Scared-Away * Bath salt * Barrels Vehicles * Cal Lutz's car * The Mystery Machine * Truck Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This episode is a reimagining of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, A Night of Fright is No Delight. ** Casper Cosgoode is based on Cosgood Creeps, who was the culprit. * Daphne is revealed to wear an orthodontic headgear at night. * The gang jumping on Velma is a callback to the original series, where that incarnation of the gang would sometimes jump onto Velma after being scared, and have her carry them away. The only difference is this time she questions the absurdity of it, since she's the smallest out of them. They also get used to it and expect it, and in the end, she found it fairly natural to do. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Recurring gag: Velma to take them away to safety. * Daphne Du Jour: Turning the mystery into a slumber party. Cultural references * The movie Daphne was acting out, is Star Wars (which stars Mark Hamill). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * At various points, Daphne's teddy bear disappears and reappears; in the final scene it's gone. Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 1 - Spooky Kooky Fun! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 23, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part Two DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 10, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 11, 2016. In other languages Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 episodes